


Discussions

by Find_Me_Calling_You



Series: Learning to Be Three [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cock Rings, Developing Relationship, Insecurity, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shower Sex, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, all of them are varying degrees of Versatile, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_Me_Calling_You/pseuds/Find_Me_Calling_You
Summary: The morning after comes. Despite the love between all our men, there's still a lot to talk about.
Relationships: Nick Delli Santi/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Nick Delli Santi, Timothée Chalamet/Nick Delli Santi/Armie Hammer
Series: Learning to Be Three [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656886
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shockingly, there is no pissing in this first chapter even though that's how we got here. There is however a mention of it, alongside a delicious oral sex scene and lots of love for our Niki. Plus a mention of peaches.

In the morning, I wake up spooning Tim with no sign of Nick, which immediately worries me. As carefully as I can, I slide a couple pillows into the spot where I’m currently laying and add an extra blanket onto Timmy. He’s still sound asleep, his breathing steady and slow, dark eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he dreams. The early morning light filtering through the soft curtains is flattering on Tim’s features, gentle illumination without making them appear too harsh. His curls are an untamable swirl of fluff and I love it that way.

It takes everything I have not to touch him, caress his sleep soft skin, press a kiss to his eyelids, his forehead, bump my nose against his. Run my fingers through his hair. But all of that risks waking him and I need to find Nick.

The bathroom has already been cleaned up and when I step into the main room, I can hear the washer’s steady sloshing chugging away. I grabbed a pair of shorts and an old sweatshirt on my way out of the bedroom. LA was usually beautiful and warm, but I could already sense a chill in parts of our hillside home and its yard. Dark and cool from overnight, not yet kissed awake by the sun.

Nick is nowhere to be seen, but my Keurig is on and the backdoor is unlocked. Bingo.

I open and slide the door shut as quiet as I can and walk lightly across the patio and down the short path to the pool in our yard. I’m half tempted to walk in the grass just to feel the morning dew and fresh earth under my feet.

The pool is just slightly raised, a low brick and tile wall wide enough to sit on wrapping around three sides to accommodate the change in elevation with the pool’s level. Nick’s sitting with his back to the house, legs criss-crossed under him in one of my older tracksuits, a cup of coffee next to him, the glow of a cigarette in his hand.

“Hey.” I don’t want to startle him as I walk down the handful of steps to get closer to where Nick is sitting. He doesn’t startle but his reaction isn’t quite as crisp as I had hoped.

“Hey.” His voice is clear, but his brow is wrinkled, obviously deep in thought. I sit as close as I dare and watch him carefully.

“I know it might be hard, but I need you to answer honestly. Are you okay?” Nick’s mouth twists into a frown at my question and he tilts his head a little, finally looking at me.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just trying to process it all. I don’t want to fuck up you and Timmy’s relationship, and I never want to lose your friendship. But…” He hesitates and I fight against the side of me that wants to talk, giving him time to process. “I also really, _really_ enjoyed what we did last night. All of it. And I don’t know what you guys want going forward with that.” Nick took a long drag of his cigarette, brows still furrowed, not quite able to meet my eyes.

“I owe you an apology. I never should have pushed anything last night. Timmy and I are both really attracted to you. And we both love you.” Nick’s eyes briefly grew shiny with tears before he fiercely blinked them away. “But we should have talked before it grew physical. Sober, well rested, comfortable. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable.” One solitary tear tries to escape Nick’s blinking but he brushes it away before I can even reach out.

“It’s not even...it’s uncomfortable now because I just feel like we’re in a really weird place. But don’t think that anything that happened last night wasn’t consensual. I’ve never done anything like that in my life but I was fully on board and enjoyed it. Immensely.” A long drink of his coffee, another drag of his cigarette. “I just...yeah, we need to talk about it. All of us.” He hangs his head and I risk reaching out, running my hand up his arm, to the back of his neck, running fingertips over tense muscles. He’s holding himself so tight, I can feel how rigid he is under my hands.

“We’ll talk when Timmy’s up.” I agree with him. “Do you want me to leave?” I don’t want to crowd him if he still needs time to process. And I can’t disclose exactly how much Timmy and I have grown to want him without all of us at the same table, under equal footing.

“No, I...I’d actually rather not be alone.” Nick manages a small smile and stands, stubbing out his cigarette. He offers me his hand and instead of taking it, I slide my arm around his waist, pull him close to my side. I can already feel him, at least physically, relaxing as he settles into my side, holding loosely onto my hip as we make our way back to the house.

Timmy’s still sound asleep when I peep my head into the bedroom before returning to the kitchen. Nick and I make breakfast, easy and silent like we’ve done a thousand times. Bacon, eggs, a bowl of fresh seasonal fruit, berries and melons almost ready to come into season. There are peaches next to the bananas and apples on the counter and I catch Nick smirking at me.

“What?” He rolls his eyes, picks one up, fingers cupping it gently as he turns it in his hand. I swallow hard, watching his hands work. Long fingered with beautifully kept nails, skin softer than mine has ever been. His hands seem even more elegant than Timmy’s with their tapered fingers and a sort of androgynous beauty but I know how strong they are. Nick’s guidance and firm touch helping me through so many drunken nights out, preventing me from doing anything dumb enough I’d really regret it in the morning. His wrists are slender, not quite delicate with their dusting of dark hair, but the shape of his bones under the skin leaves me a little breathless.

“Armie...earth to Armie?” I snap my gaze up and find Nick blushing lightly. “Why were you staring at me like that?” I answer honestly.

“You have really beautiful hands and how you hold that peach is...doing things for me.” I’m not sure I can keep the heat out of my voice or my cheeks but Nick’s smile is warm, I almost want to say loving and he sets the peach down.

“I always had questions about that scene, but I’ll save them for later. After our talk.” He winks and I know the boner I’ve got right now is grossly obvious with me freeballing in old shorts. But a glance at the front of Nick’s pants shows he’s in no better shape.

I want to reach out, kiss him, tell him anything he wants to know. Drop to my knees right here and now, take his cock into my mouth and give him the most amazing orgasm. Watch him shake apart with pleasure. I want to taste him. It’s been so fucking long I’m desperate to have him on my tongue.

I can feel how wet the faded cotton of my shorts is getting from where I’ve been leaking a steady stream of precum now. Nick’s eyes are fixed on it, glazed over with arousal and I know he’s fighting the same war I am, whether to go for it before we can sit down and talk.

“Good morning.” Timmy enters the kitchen breezily, naked as the day he was born and half-hard. “Starting without me?” He teases, looking between us and the raging erections our loose leisurewear is doing nothing to hide.

“Um.” Nick isn’t quite up to words so I attempt.

“I really want us to sit down, all of us, have breakfast, talk but.” I’m usually so dominant during sex but right now what I want, what I need is Nick’s thick, beautiful cock in my mouth. I can’t help my bluntness right now. “I really, really want to suck Nick’s cock.”

Timmy smirks and Nick lets out a little groan, palming at his dick as if trying to calm it but also give it the attention it's clearly begging for.

“We’ve already had kinky piss sex twice, and I don’t think any of us can think with all our blood down there, right?” Timmy asks lightly, temptation personified in his wild forest nymph hair, unapologetic nudity, and smirk playing across bitten red lips, his features themselves elegant but unapologetically sexy.

“Fuck.” That’s the breaking point for Nick and before I know it, I’m being walked out of the kitchen, as Nick presses a fierce and deeply passionate kiss to my lips, tongue slipping through them when they part to caress my tongue with his own. 

We topple onto the couch, Nick crawling on top of me, helplessly rubbing his length against my hip, letting out all kinds of beautiful moans and sighs. My hands reach up, grab his ass and pull him even more snug against me, grinding us together as he lets out the sexiest little noises of pleasure into my mouth.

“C’mhere, I know how I want you.” I tell him when he pulls away to catch his breath. The carpet is deeply luxurious here, thick and plush and actually soft enough to make having sex on the floor pretty comfortable. I need a flat surface. “Take your clothes off.” Nick is quick to obey, climbing off me as I remove my own clothing. Timmy’s already lounged across an armchair, leisurely stroking his cock and smiling at us, his eyes full of love.

I lie on the floor and Nick looks puzzled.

“Kneel up, over my face.” It takes a bit of arranging but eventually he gets his knees just outside my shoulder, my hands coming up, grabbing his ass. It tips him forward, lets his cock brush over my tongue and slide into my open mouth.

“Oh, this is...this is good.” Nick sounds almost like he can’t think as I hold onto his legs and go to town on his cock. My neck is going to fucking hate me later for this but having Nick’s cock in my mouth, fucking into my throat. It’s good, it’s so good, and when he’s so hard his foreskin has retracted, exposing the head to the wetness of my throat, I can hear him make the most lovely sounds.

His ass is currently presented to Timmy, who I know by now is smirking. He appears beside me, I can sense his presence even if my entire being seems to be focused on Nick’s delicious cock. Something cold and round presses into my hand.

“I wanna try something, and I don’t want Niki to come too fast. I want him to enjoy it.” Timmy’s voice is full of mischief and desire. Nick raises up slightly, hips dropping as he raises his head and shoulders to look at Timmy. It pushes his cock deeper into my throat. I want to gag, the lack of oxygen is deliciously heady, and I moan around the head of his cock.

“Oh, Oh God, Armie!” I can tell Nick’s about to come so I immediately release one of his legs, bring my hand to where the base of his cock is just an inch or two from my face, and snap the cockring around the base of his dick and tight drawn up balls, listening to his surprised yelp.

“Not yet, love.” His hips have raised up enough that I can free my mouth, kiss his inner thigh. “Does that hurt?”

“I feel really...full. Kind of tender because I felt like I was starting to come when you did that.” Nick’s words come out between breaths and I rub his legs, feeling him tremble. “But the ring itself doesn’t hurt.”

“Good.” And back into my mouth his cock goes, my hands guiding him forward again to drop onto his hands, elbows. I know exactly what Timmy’s about to do when his hands stroke up over the back of Nick’s thighs, caressing his firm, full bottom.

I can feel Nick’s posture change just slightly when Timmy spreads his cheeks, exposes the beautiful pucker between them. Timmy’s hole is distinctly pretty. A bright blush pink and hairless. If Nick’s anything like I remember, he’s got dark curls that he waxes away every so often surrounding his hole. It’s darker, more red pink, and tight. So fucking tight.

“Timmy, what are you--oh my God!” If I didn’t have a mouthful of cock, I would grin because his dick positively throbs against my tongue and the roof of my mouth. “Oh Jesus Timmy, I didn’t wax, you don’t want to, ooooohhh.” His thighs shudder and I know Timmy’s got his tongue working Nick’s tight little hole, coaxing it to open against his tongue.

“Don’t care. You taste so good.” Timmy says shortly, mumbled by the fact that he’s barely pulled back to speak. Then Nick cries out again and nearly collapses onto my face, his hips twitching, like he doesn’t know whether to push back against Timmy’s tongue or fuck into my mouth. My eyes are watering from the focus it takes, the pressure on my breathing, but I've never wanted anything more. His loss of control almost tastes better than pre-cum that’s been filling my mouth since he first touched my tongue. He tastes so fucking good and I refocus my energy on sucking him.

There’s nothing but moans and wet, hungry slurps from Timmy and I for several minutes as we focus on Nick’s pleasure, listening to his groans, his tortured little grunts, the way he fucking mewls when I manage to get his hips up enough to tease his foreskin and suckle on the head. I let him fuck into my throat again, breathing heavily through my nose, swallowing around the head to make it easier for him and so I don’t choke myself on his dick. If I did though, I’d happily die sucking his cock.

When Nick starts making soft cries between his moans and pants, I know he’s getting oversensitive. His balls are swollen and full, begging to come where they press against my chin.

“Oh please, oh please, oh please, please, please let me come…” He’s chanting, his hips twitching and Timmy’s hand squeezes my forearm, gives me the sign that he’s going to increase his already very enthusiastic eating of Nick’s ass the second I release him.

I know it’s going to be over almost immediately but after taking the biggest breath I can around his cock, I release the ring around his genitals.

“Oh fuck! Oh _fuck_! _Oh mio Dio! Troppo, troppo buono! Avrò un orgasm_ \--OH!” And that’s it, his cock swells in my throat and I feel every pulse and twitch as he floods my mouth with his come, hot and thick, so much of it I can barely keep up as I swallow, fighting gags as my hand gently squeezes his balls as if milking him, drawing even more of the salty fluid into me. “ _Mio Dio! Mio Dio!_ ” His words sound more like sobs, his orgasm shaking his whole body.

He begins to squirm not long after his orgasm, my swallowing around his hypersensitive cockhead probably crossing from pleasure into discomfort. Timmy’s hands help guide Nick’s hips off me as I reach up, push him to sit on my chest, lean back into Timmy. 

“Oh my God, you guys…” His hair is everywhere, his face rubbed red from where he must have been rubbing against the carpet with all his squirming, lips wet and thoroughly reddened from biting. He’s panting, trembling, even with the way I’m stroking his thighs and Timmy’s rubbing his belly and hips in slow, steady circles.

“We’ve got you, Niki.” Timmy murmurs into his shoulder and Nick shivers but smiles, reaching a hand down to touch my face, flushed, wet with my saliva and tiny hints of his come.

“You guys haven’t…” He waves his hand vaguely towards my junk where my cock is still raging and throbbing, despite the pressure of Timmy’s belly against it while he was eating Nick out.

“We don’t…”

“No. I want you guys to come on me. Right now.” Nick manages to get out between pants, sliding from Timmy’s hold and all but collapsing into the carpet, lying on his back, eyes expectant, hungry. I want to ask him if he’s sure, but the way he’s staring at me, rolled onto his back, open and ready, it’s all I can do to scramble up, leaning over to kiss Timmy briefly, him sharing the taste of Nick’s hole while I let his tongue explore my mouth for the taste of Nick’s cum.

Nick’s staring at us, body still almost limp from the strength of his orgasm. With him watching us that way, it takes me only a dozen pumps of my hand, max, before I’m shooting thick bursts of cum across his chest, his belly, his groin. Timmy gets off even faster than me, his come already splattering Nick’s thigh, his hip, his groin.

Timmy immediately drops to curl up at Nick’s side, murmuring to him, cuddling in, kissing his face. I smile, watching them turn into each other. When I’ve caught my breath, I get up, wet a clean dish cloth. Bring it back over, gently clean the cum from Nick’s body after it cools but before it fully dries, knowing he wanted the sensation of being marked, but would be hating life if all our sticky ejaculate dries into his dark body hair.

I lean down beside Nick, press a kiss to his forehead, cup his cheek with my hand, smiling when he turns his head into the touch.

“Let’s get some rest then we’ll talk.” I tell him and Nick nods as his eyes fall shut. As gently as I can, I pull him into my lap, turning so I can rest my back against the edge of the couch. His breathing is even by the time his head settles on my shoulder and Timmy joins us, sliding beneath Nick’s long legs to curl into my side. He brings a blanket to drape across us.

We sit still with the silence for a few moments, each of us just gently petting Nick as he dozes against my neck.

“Is it weird that I love him just about the same way I love you?” Timmy asks and I find myself shaking my head.

“The initial response I would feel, I think if it were literally anyone else, would be jealousy. But I feel like I haven’t been 100% honest with you. I’ve always thought it was really hot the way he’d look after you, the way he’d touch you.” Timmy blushes. “He was the first person I trusted sexually, and after I fell in love with you, I’d still have the passing thoughts, like anyone, of Nick, especially when he was doing something that reminded me how fucking gorgeous he is. And when I saw you guys dancing together, how much fun you were having, how safe you looked, how respectful and just so good Nick was at looking after you, I realized he’s the only person I trust with you.” I finish. I’m worried it didn’t come out right but Timmy’s just looking at me with the gentlest smile.

“I’ve always loved the way Nick loves you.” Timmy murmurs back, pressing a kiss to my shoulder. “Same, I was just a little insecure the first time I met him. He’s so handsome, and he was older and you guys had history and what would you even want with me, y’know?” Timmy talks a little too fast and I lean my head towards him, move one of my hands from Nick’s thigh to hold Timmy’s hand. 

“And especially when I realized how he saw you the same way I did. Not as ‘Armie Hammer’ but just Armie. Nerdy, excitable, loveable you. But then he was so, so fucking nice to me. He helped me with my Italian, he’d take me to dinner when Elizabeth was in town, and he was 100% on board with our relationship I think before we were. He didn’t just look after you or me, he looked after us.” Timmy squeezed my hand and I leaned into him, sharing a gentle kiss.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I ask myself that question every day.” Timmy returns softly, giving me another gentle kiss. God, this brilliant perceptive, beautiful kid that could still just dissect the most complicated, adult situations and make them make sense to me. And he wasn’t really a kid anymore. The stuff I put him through after Crema, my divorce, my family, he deserves the best. Not my damaged goods. He deserves someone like Nick who could give him the world, but he still loves me. Loves me in a way I’ve never felt before in my life. He took apart all my barriers and with Luca’s assistance, stripped me down to the barest version of myself. A self I didn’t even know I had I’d been pretending for so long.

And now he’s my steady, gentle guide, his soul so wise for such a short time on this earth. I think we’re ready to make Nick a third in our relationship but what Timmy and I have is so fucking special, I never want to lose that.

“I hope you know there’s nothing in the world that could ever replace you.” I whisper into Timmy’s forehead, my nose buried in his curls.

“Of course I know that. Love isn’t a finite resource, Armie. And with a heart like yours, I could never doubt there’s plenty to go around.” He raises his head to rub his nose against mine. He curls into me as much as he can with Nick draped across our laps and settles in against my side. I can tell he’s listening for the beat of my heart, and I can’t help feeling like the luckiest man in the world as he too slips into a light sleep in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally know where they stand. Plus shower sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not thrilled with how the sex scenes came out, but he's the rest of this. I promise the next part will be better.

My butt has started to fall asleep at the awkward angle I’m positioned in, but I’ll be damned if I move either of my boys before they’re ready. Nick is still asleep with his little snuffles in my neck occasionally, and Timmy has migrated from leaning into my side to curling his upper body into Nick’s lap.

Another few minutes and I try to shift a little. I hear the tiniest noise under my chin and Nick’s breathing changes.

“Hey, I’m sorry, did I wake you?” I ask as quiet as I can and Nick shakes his head.

“We should get up, have breakfast.” He kisses my neck lightly before pulling his head away. It allows me to tip my chin and for us to meet in a light kiss. “Thank you for...that experience. It was incredible.” Nick shivers lightly and I smile, kiss him again.

Our quiet exchange seems to be enough to have caught Timmy’s attention and he yawns lightly as he removes himself from Nick’s lap and shifts to kneeling on the floor next to me. 

“Good morning.” He greets each of us with a kiss. “I’ll go grab some clothes for us.” And he’s up and off to the bedroom, faster than I can imagine moving after all our earlier activity. Maybe I’m just getting old. Nick rolls off my lap, stretches.

“After breakfast, I’d be down for a shower.” Nick is unapologetic in his nudity as he squirms the stiffness out of his body. I wish I had that level of confidence in myself. 

“I was actually going to suggest that I give you a bit of a massage when I take a look at the marks from the rope yesterday.” I press against one of the faint lines on Nick’s arm and he hums lightly.

Timmy returns to the room naked himself but holds an old t-shirt and sweatpants to each of us, then goes to my old tracksuit, the one Niki was wearing, and puts that on, looking deeply content in the thing, the smell of us both and the knowledge that it had been up against each of our skin at some point. It looks ridiculous, like a child playing dress-up, yet somehow it seems to be perfect, Timmy wrapped up cozy in my (our?) clothes.

Nick and I get dressed and I have such an urge to reach out, slap one of the firm, round cheeks that tease me through old, thin fabric. But we’ve already given in to base urges at least once this morning and I don’t think avoiding our overdue discussion will do us any better.

Breakfast is salvaged, eggs and bacon appropriately rewarmed, fruit on the table, three cups of coffee, three glasses of water. Timmy and I always sit next to each other so I put Nick across from me, on Timmy’s other side. While I’m setting the table and Timmy’s fiddling with the seal on the orange juice, I realize that Nick has been at the stove for a little while, and a stack of pancakes has begun to appear.

“Niki?” Nick smiles at me before his eyes focus on the pan again.

“I couldn’t sleep much this morning so I made some batter and set it aside for later, when you and Timmy got up.” Timmy immediately appears behind Nick, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him close, face resting on his shoulder.

“Thank you Niki.” He presses kisses over Nick’s shoulder blade and Nick is practically purring under the touch, something I’m very happy to see. They already love each other so much.

When we’re all seated and have begun eating, the silence hangs comfortable between us. All of us need a good hearty breakfast after the amount of alcohol we had last night, never mind the exertion of this morning's activities. As the minutes drag on and our plates are approaching empty, I know it’s my responsibility, especially as the most Dominant, to initiate our conversation and keep them safe and comfortable through it.

“Nick?” It’s Timmy’s voice that reigns over the table. “How did you feel about last night?” It’s a stronger start than anything that was getting ready to wander through my head. It directly asks for Nick’s perspective, but not so much pressure as a gentle inquiry, its open ended format enough to get whatever first comes to Nick’s brain out in the open.

“Wow, um.” Nick swallows hard, takes a long drink of coffee and looks up, as if asking for help from something bigger than all of them. Timmy and I share the briefest moment of eye contact before we return our attention to Nick. When his eyes fall closed and his head returns to a more centered position, he begins to speak. “From a sexual point of view, that was one of the most amazing moments of my life.” He blushes lightly, his eyes open again, flitting to each of us. “I’d love to be intimate again with you both. If you want, individually, with the other’s permission, but also you two together. I want you guys any way you’ll have me. If that’s something you guys want.” Nick gives a small laugh and turns his attention back to the remainder of his pancakes. Timmy and I return our eye contact to each other because we don’t want Nick feeling stared at when he’s trying to properly gather his thoughts.

“From an emotional standpoint, and looking at the kinds of relationships we all have with each other, it gets a little bit more complicated.” Nick blinks, swallows, nervously meets both of our gazes in turn. “I never want to lose either of your presences from my life. And I don’t want anything to feel...strange between us. And I love you both too damn much to ruin you two’s relationship, so I’m not quite sure what to do or think there.”

I reach across the table, grab Nick’s hand, hold it tight in mine. He immediately clings to my fingers in a desperate grip. I can see how white his knuckles are as we try to shield Timmy’s eyes from how badly this has all shaken Nick.

“You’re never going anywhere.” I say firmly, looking him in the eye. “You’re my best friend for the rest of my life, and you will always, no matter what form it takes, have a place in our lives.” I watch his eyes widen as I speak before squeezing shut in a wave of emotion. The brief glimpse I caught before his dark lashes fell showed relief, love, and fear in near equal measure. I squeeze his hand back and he just keeps clinging, fingers locked around mine.

“We love you too, Niki. And we’d never let you slip out of our lives.” Timmy moves his chair closer slightly, leaning over to hold Nick’s other hand and pets Nick’s hair, the thick silky strands still wild from our experience earlier today. We can hear Nick breathing steady, focused, and we let him gather himself before he looks up at us.

“I’m glad. I’m really, really glad you guys accept me so well, and just as part of your lives, permanently.” He chuckles lightly, shakes his head. “My head is in so many places right now. What the selfish parts of me want, what the better parts of me want…” He trails off, rolling his eyes skyward as if trying to find the right words, hoping they’re just floating around him, waiting to be grabbed.

I glance at Timmy, who just smiles and pulls Nick’s hand to his lips.

“Are you familiar with what _ménage à trois_ means?” Timmy’s voice is more confident than I ever expected, but by now, I’m not sure I’ll ever manage to not have this beautiful, brilliant man surprising me with his insight and wisdom. Nick’s eyes snap to Timmy and I can see him swallow. See his body language change as he noticeably gathers the strength to speak.

“Household of three.” Nick murmurs the translation and Timmy nods softly, his smile with Nick incredibly warm and encouraging. He’s doing that thing with his eyes that makes him look like the sleepiest, warmest cuddle puppy in the world and I love watching Nick’s shoulders lower from where they seemed to be trying to take up residence near his ears.

“Nick, you knew about Timmy and I as a couple before almost anyone else. You didn’t treat me even the tiniest bit differently, and you treated Tim like the goddamn angel he is.” Timmy blushes lightly and Nick and I both end up leaning in, kissing him on the cheek, temple. “You’re the one that takes such amazing care of both of us. You guided us through my divorce, every time we’ve been sick, the moves, the decorating, the housewarming party planning, and you practically raise my children. And last night it finally hit me, that I was really in love with you too. Not just grateful for you, or just sexually satisfied. I loved you sitting by my pool in the morning. I loved you in my tracksuit, the feeling of you breathing against my neck. I love you Niki.”

Nick blinks fiercely, never letting go of our hands. Timmy turns to kiss his forehead and speaks next.

“I love that you see Armie for Armie, and love him exactly as he is. And then just all that love came to me too and I didn’t even know what to do with it. And you took such good care of me and as soon as I’d be settled in, I’d hear you going right to take care of Armie next. You looked out for both of us, and our relationship, from the beginning. You were there for most of our fights, cross country moves, nights we weren’t coping well and you guided us through it. You made it so much easier for Armie to see his children, and as much as I love to see Armie just fucking glow when the kids are around, but you have that glow too. It’s obvious the kids adore you, and you are a permanent part of our family.” Nick drops his head by the time Timmy’s done talking and I get out of my chair, go around the table, lean myself down and over, around Nick’s back, kissing the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. He’s trembling in my arms but I can hear Timmy murmuring to him. Soft, so soft I can’t make out the words, or, when I listen closer, I hear Timmy’s speaking Italian, murmuring little affectionates to Nick as he kisses the older brunette’s fingers.

“It’s entirely up to you, Niki. We want you to be a part of our life, our ‘us,’ forever. But don’t feel pressure to say--

“Yes! Yes, Armie,  _ Cristo _ , yes!” And then Timmy surges into Nick’s lap, Nick immediately wrapping Timmy in his arms. I hold them both now, overjoyed that Nick loves us so much. Timmy’s sweet eyes are leaking tears, but he’s trying to blink them away with mixed success.

“I love you, Nick.” Timmy says softly, where he’s curled up, wrapped up in Nick’s arms. “And Armie, I love you so much too.” Timmy can’t hold back those tears and I grab a quick yet passionate kiss from him, then press my lips firmly to the top of Nick’s head.

“I love both of you so fucking much.” I whisper into Nick’s hair. I know they can both hear it despite the fact that we’re all a little sniffly. I can’t keep the massive grin off my face and I have a feeling Timmy and Nick are in similar shape. I still don’t know if the enormity of the moment has fully hit me, but right now, everything just feels safe. Warm, comfortable, trust flowing between us all even more so. 

I love feeling them in my arms. My beautiful boys. 

Nick, who had been there through childhood, all our awkward teenage years, funny haircuts, bad fashion choices. And he still wanted to kiss weird-as-hell Armie Hammer. Let me touch him, explore his body, took his time, was gentle and slow when it was his turn to touch me. The first person I ever wanted to kiss that badly, the first person who held my cock, who put it in his mouth and sucked on it for an embarrassingly short amount of time before I’d blown my load right into his mouth. And all he’d done was smile at me, tongued the slit of my cock for a little because he wanted more, more, more of the taste. He let me play with his dick, allowed me to gently fiddle with his foreskin, licking it, running my tongue over the head of his penis then rolling his foreskin back down, over where my tongue met the tip of his penis. He came immediately. 

And when what I wanted to do with my life, and maintaining even the smallest relationship with my family most definitely meant not sneaking around to suck Nick’s cock and required me to put on a mask, Nick never left my side. Just maintained an appropriate amount of best friend distance and was there whenever I was breaking under stress.

And Timmy. My beautiful Timothée. It was like I was hit by lightning the second I stepped into his piano lesson. There had been this tiny part of me that had accepted Luca’s explanation, told me to calm my “bull in a china shop” tendencies, hang out and have lunch with Luca, but there was this  _ need _ and I took off full speed and burst into his lesson, and laid eyes on the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen. 

I’d covered up my shock with an eager hug and grin, introducing myself. But it was like taking the first real breath of my life. Finding my way out of a dark weight drowning me. He was so slight against me, still is, soft dark curls that smell so good, the prettiest milky pale skin that I knew I had to lick every single inch of. He’d felt so fragile and so strong all at once, and he just fit against me like a part I never knew I was missing. I wanted to stay forever in that moment, take in those cheekbones, that jawline, dimples, full dark pink lips that I felt like the luckiest person in the world to have a chance to kiss him. Finally our eyes met and I could see an entire universe in them. All his feelings, all my feelings. I knew he could see right through to the “real” me I’d been hiding away for over a decade now, but he still smiled so sweetly, looked at me with those gold-green-hazel eyes that sparkled in the Italian sunlight.

When I got the dirty look from the piano teacher, I hastily apologized, let Tim know I’d be at Luca’s and made my escape. I wasn’t even all the way outside before I called Nick.

“I’m gonna marry this boy. He’s perfect.” I’d never felt like this in my life. Several seconds of silence was the initial reply I received. “Niki?”

“Armie…” His voice sounded confused, maybe? A little tight. “What exactly is going on?”

And reality caught up with my overeager heart. I still was married at the time. To a woman who had already given me one child and was carrying the second (even though we didn’t talk about it before she had waved a positive pregnancy test in my face.) Elizabeth was fierce, intelligent, and meticulous. It’s what I loved and hated about her. And as she was getting older, she wasn’t the same girl I had fallen in love with when I was barely twenty. She had gotten much more concerned about appearances, from appropriateness of different ventures, to how we dressed; how we “branded” ourselves was where I finally put my foot down and she’d just rolled her eyes, brushed away my discomfort and said, “Ugh, honestly, Armie?” 

Nevermind what my parents would think; my father has gradually, bit by teeny tiny bit, been softening as he ages but the very thought of my mother makes me flinch. 

***

One of the times Nick and I had spent the afternoon in my bedroom, leisurely kissing until there was a call for dinner, I had come downstairs, bidding Nick goodbye before entering the kitchen with my hair a little sloppier than usual, my lips redder, a tiny flush lingering on my cheeks, unable to fight the smile that lingered from spending time with Nick.

Dru had taken one look at me, and I had never felt that level of fear before. I narrowly avoided my father’s belt buckle chasing me around corners as my mother yelled, screamed. Demanded to know who we were sneaking into the house. I hadn’t been able to come up with a good lie as I sprinted across the backyard. I knew I was in the middle of a growth spurt, my limbs aching as my mother’s voice followed me. The extra height I’d gained and the fact that I looked a little less like a marshmallow allowed me to clear the back fence, but not before Dru hit my fingers with a shovel she must have grabbed in her dash across the yard.

I hid my bruised knuckles, made my way to Niki’s. Carolyn was horrified at my appearance, sweaty, panting, and obviously still looking frightened because the next thing I knew Nick had me in the biggest of hugs, dragging me inside.

Carolyn got me an ice pack for my hand when I finally let her see. Nick let me shower, borrow his deodorant, and found a set of clean clothes I must have left with them at some point. I ate an obscene amount of mac and cheese before falling asleep on the couch.

The doorbell ringing woke me up around midnight. Nick had curled protectively across the top of me. I’m still so grateful for his warmth in that moment, but I squirmed away and out from under him. When he woke, fixed me with a confused look, I went to open my mouth but I could already hear Carolyn open the door and Nick looks at me with worry, but ushers me back onto the couch.

“Just keep pretending to be asleep.” He breathed against my ear. I’m not sure how it would work but I scrambled under the covers, calming my breathing and trying not to clench my facial muscles. There was another set of pillows and blankets on the floor and I heard Nick rustle his way into them.

I heard Carolyn’s voice approaching, a calming tone, but clearly with an undercurrent of annoyance.

“--he’s probably sound asleep, and I don’t like the looks of that hand. I can send him to school tomorrow, then he can go home. Don’t make it so hard for him, he’s so young.”

“Plenty old enough to know not to lie to his mother.”

“How do you know for sure he lied? It’s word against word with the truth somewhere in the middle--Nick, honey? What are you doing up?”

“I heard the doorbell. You’re not taking Armie anywhere.” I froze, this time in pure terror. It had always been one thing if I was on the receiving end of being hit, but Nick’s two and a half years younger, and at our young age, he was so much smaller than me. It scared me, badly, that Nick was, and still is, ready to actually put himself between me and my father or any other source of distress.

“Oh, and what makes you the one to make those kinds of decisions?” I could hear the edge in my father’s voice and every muscle in my body was screaming to move, defend Nick, but Nick begged me to stay in place and as a result, I felt frozen.

“Your wife hit him with a shovel. We gave him clean clothes, food, and somewhere to sleep. I don’t think he should get up in the middle of the night to go somewhere where people hit him.” Nick’s voice was so determined, so steady. I to this day wish that I had jumped into the David and Goliath situation unfolding next to me.

“A piece of goombah trash like you doesn’t get to decide how we discipline our son.” I heard Carolyn gasp but Nick stayed silent. “Scary face for a little kid.” I could hear my father’s sneer, but to my shock, it held a tiny tremor. “I ever see you in my house again, I will skin your ugly mug and turn you into a new handbag for Dru, understand?”

“Threatening children, crystal clear.” Nick’s voice snaps and there’s another few seconds of silence before heavy footfalls left the room and the front door slammed so hard the house shook. “Armie?” Nick immediately crawled right back into his previous position, wrapped around and over me to hold me.

I cried a lot that night but was able to fall asleep with Nick and Carolyn’s help. When I got home from school the following day, my parents were both at the dining room table.

“I never want to see that Delli Santi boy in our house again.” I clenched my jaw.

“Yes ma’am.”

***

“Armie...Armie, do I need to call someone?” Nick’s voice had pulled me out of the memory and back to the streets of Crema.

“No, no, I’m here, just. Thinking.”

“I’m judging by the tone in your voice that your heart jumped before your head could catch it?” Nick is gentle in his assessment but I still groaned.

“I don’t know how, but I feel like I’m already in love with him. Fuck, this is going to be hell. I can’t do this, Niki. Fuck. Shit, I can already tell that he’s just...he’s perfect, Nick. I didn’t even feel this way about Liz when we first got together. I didn’t feel like this on my fucking wedding day.”

“...How long have you known this boy?”

“I met him like ten minutes ago and it's just...I can tell.” Nick hums. “What?”

“If you feel this strongly, I trust you to make the right choices, but I’d need to know more to make any judgments myself. But make sure he can see the real Armie.” Nick advises and I swallow hard. “Take care of yourself. And you’re goddamn lucky I’m a night owl.” I do the time conversion, nine hours behind us, it’s nearly 4am and I cringe.

“Thanks Niki.”

“Always. You know I’m here if you need me.” And the call beeps as it ends.

The six weeks that followed took me apart entirely. Luca was instrumental in finding all the little cracks in my mask and the camouflage I’d worn for so long, making me vulnerable and helping me find my real feelings for the first time in years. But it was Timmy with his gentle presence, wisdom so beyond his years on earth, and his constant acceptance of everything I was and wasn’t that fucking shattered the cage I had built around myself.

It’s been a month of riding bikes, eating good food, enjoying the sunshine, working our butts off to give the world the best love story we’d ever seen. We’re literally inseparable before we even hit our first week of shooting. We eat together, walk home together, spend our evenings fully and completely wrapped up in each other’s presence as we talk about everything and nothing. I carry him around the set, or let him stand on my feet when he forgets his shoes, and in return, he rubs my shoulders at lunch and before bed. We’ve even taken to sleeping together because we’ll talk so late into the night, we’ll just doze off mid-conversation.

The week of the midnight scene, we had been sitting by  _ heaven _ behind the villa, our feet in the cool water, enjoying the fading late afternoon light.

“Can I tell you something?” I whispered.

“Of course.” Timmy’s voice is soft and our feet occasionally brush in the water, we’re so close together.

“I’m...pretty sure I’m, uh.” It took me a couple deep breaths but Timmy’s face never changes from its patient openness. “I’m bisexual.” I’m finally able to say and Timmy fucking beams at me.

“Armie, I’m so grateful you felt comfortable sharing that with me.” Timmy immediately was half in my lap for a hug and I couldn’t have been more grateful for his all-encompassing kindness. “I’m also really honored that you trust me enough to tell me that.”

“I’ve known you for what, a month? And I feel like you were some kind of missing limb. Like you’re part of me, my past, present, future. Like I wouldn’t be complete if we’d never met.” Timmy’s looking at me with so much warmth, dare I say love, understanding, acceptance of whatever this incredible thing between us is.

“I know you’re a part of me too. And I'm so, so glad we got to have this experience together. You’re a really special person, Armie.” I blush but accept Tim all but knocking us back into the grass before crawling over my lap. “Can I…?”

“Fuck yes.” I threaded my fingers through his dark curls and brought his lips to mine. I immediately knew I was home.

***

We all stay wrapped up in each other for several minutes until Nick squirms lightly.

“Feeling just a tiny bit crowded. And sweaty.” I can hear his grimace and Timmy carefully climbs off Nick’s lap. I let them go before offering Nick a hand up, and when he takes it, I step around the chair to pull him into a hug. I kiss his temple lightly.

“Let’s all go have a shower.” Nick nods against my neck and I scratch my fingers along his scalp, working through his thick strands. “Would you be opposed to me bringing lube in with us?” I can feel Nick’s gasp more than anything.

“That would definitely be okay.” I let him go and take his hand. When we come to the bathroom, Timmy has already stripped, sniffing his way through our collection of more shower friendly lube.

“Excited much?” I’m chuckling as I pull my shirt over my head. Both Timmy and Nick’s eyes have shifted to my torso and I’m doing everything in my power not to want to show off for them. It’s the first time we’ll all be naked together without any haze of booze or post-sex glow. But Timmy’s not only looking extremely eager as Nick undresses, but his arousal is completely undeniable. Nick’s blushing lightly by the time he’d naked, but he’s hard too. I’m the last one to drop trou and I swear I can see their eyes both shoot to my groin. Nick’s eyes are impossibly more dark, and Timmy’s openly licking his lips.

We find our way into the shower. It’s one of the best things about this place. The shower is all a gradient of tiny blue tiles, several massive rain shower heads over that can be turned on or off depending on where we are in it, and the benches that run along both sides. There’s plenty of room for Timmy, Nick, and I to play before we even get to the benches, so it’s probably the single biggest shower I’ve ever found. And it’s absolutely perfect.

Before I can turn the water on, Timmy gracefully falls to his knees. He’s already licking my cock, trying to get it into his mouth and Nick moans as he watches us.

“Come here, Niki. You two can share so well, can’t you?” Nick’s eyes are dark and almost dazed but he also kneels, next to Timmy, and joins the younger man in his thorough oral treatment of my very sizable erection.

I’m torn between tipping my head back with pleasure and watching my boys. It feels amazing what they’re doing. Niki’s currently tracing every little vein along my cock, pressing sloppy wet kisses as he makes his way up to the head, kissing Timmy with my cockhead trapped between their mouths. It’s enough to get me groaning. Nick looks hungry more than anything, but I see the little smirk in Timmy’s eyes before he begins to lick his way down my shaft. Nick happily takes over the bulk of sucking my cock, taking it deep into his throat in one smooth descent. I want to shout, my hips bucking forward towards Nick’s mouth, but Timmy’s mouth closing around my right testicle is enough to keep me in place.

“Jesus, fuck.” I can’t hold back my shout and I swear I can feel them grinning as I reach out, bracing myself on the wall of our shower. Timmy is most definitely having a good time with my balls, sucking one into his mouth, giving it a gentle treatment of light rolls with his tongue, then slipping it out of his mouth to do the other one. When both are sufficiently suckled according to my little nymph, he ever so gently takes the skin of my scrotum in his teeth, right near the base of my cock, lightly pulling. “Oh fuck!” I can definitely feel a grin against my skin now, and the way Nick’s flicking his tongue in a steady pattern of rhythmic strokes against my frenulum, and it’s just too much. I clamp my hand around my cock and pull away, listening to their moans of protest. A stream of precum is oozing out of my dick and I can see them both eyeing it hungrily. 

They’re both being so good, and their cocks are both so gorgeously hard. It’s so difficult to decide how to arrange them. Perhaps I’m being greedy, but I desperately want to slide into Nick’s tight little hole, feel him squirm and writhe against me like I wished we’d done so many years ago. We’d had sex approximately once and it had been over embarrassingly fast for both of us. I want to take my time and fuck him so deep he’ll know, now and forever, that he’s ours.

I get down Timmy’s favorite lube and pass it to him. I also take the opportunity to turn on one of the sections of the rain shower, letting a pleasant stream of steady pressure roll over Nick’s back. I want to do everything I can to help him relax.

“I want you to open Niki up really well, get him nice and wet, because watching you two, baby, I don’t think I’ll be able to wait that much longer to fuck our Niki.” Nick lets out a blatant shiver and eagerly goes to his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Timmy. It’s a good angle he’s chosen; I’ll be able to watch his gorgeous features twist with pleasure while Timmy opens him up. “And you, Niki, when Tim’s all done, if you think he’s done a good job, I want you to suck his cock while I fuck you.”

“I can definitely manage that.” Nick practically sighs the words as Timmy goes to work, opening, stretching, gently pumping one finger out of Nick’s tight dark pink hole. Relaxing on the bench for now, I’m content to watch for the moment, Nick’s eyes falling shut in pleasure, Timmy’s wide open in reverent concentration, slicking his finger again, making sure it slides in and out with ease before he ever considers adding a second. Niki’s pretty hole was so very tight the first time, and only time I had thrust into him, so many years ago. It had taken him ages to loosen up around my fingers and he still felt almost too tight against my cock. Some movement, time, and a lot of gentle stroking and praise, and Nick had managed to take my cock reasonably well. I know he’s had other partners in the years since we’ve been together that way, but I don’t know how many or how recently.

He’s currently opening up like a flower under Timmy’s fingers. I can see it in the way he’s letting out these little moans, quick pants as he relaxes into the floor, the hot water of the shower beating down on him, drawing tension out of his skin and muscles. Timmy is still so very focused, now working two fingers in and out of Nick.

I can tell the very moment Timmy finds Nick’s prostate, big brown eyes going wide as a gasp echoes through the room. It’s a beautiful sound and Timmy obviously agrees because I know he’s playing with it now, teasing the sensitive little spot inside Nick and making him groan. There’s water dripping off every inch of them but if I look closely at the thick cock swaying between Nick’s thighs, I can see it beginning to drool a steady stream of precum. I glance to eyeballing our lube collection for the briefest second when Nick suddenly yelps.

His face is such a dark pink when my eyes snap to my boys and I immediately understand why, grasping the base of my cock to avoid coming too soon. Timmy had lowered his mouth to Nick’s entrance, licking and teasing it around his fingers. Nick seems caught between relaxing and winding himself tight with arousal. I need to distract him.

“Timmy.” Timmy’s eyes snap to me but his tongue doesn’t leave Nick’s flushed hole. As I get closer, I can see it twitching around Timmy’s fingers and it’s almost too much to bear. “Go give Niki something to suck on, I’ll take it from here.” I close my hand firmly over Nick’s hip, feeling him settle under my grasp. Timmy clearly notices it too, because he’s grinning when he slides away from Nick’s entrance, giving it a quick parting kiss when his fingers are free.

I keep my hand on Nick’s hip as Timmy slides into place, partway under him, Nick’s head in his lap, lips open, panting, sizing up Timmy’s hard cock the same way I’m looking at his hole.

It’s even more perfect than I remember. Rich, flush almost red pink; he’s not hairless like Timmy, but the curls around it have obviously been waxed away at some point in the past month or so because they’re still growing back in, enough to accentuate the color of his entrance but not enough to get in the way of my mission.

“Niki!” Timmy’s gasp is almost breathless and I watch his head tilt with pleasure, hands coming down to alternate between grabbing and petting Nick’s silky dark hair. Nick’s head is bobbing slow, steady, and I grin at Timmy.

“He’s so good, isn’t he?” I’m initially not sure any of us know who I’m referring to, even me as we’re caught up in this moment. “Doesn’t he have the most amazing mouth, Tim? His tongue does the most amazing little tricks even when he lets you fuck his mouth. And he knows just how to keep his teeth out of the way like a good boy so he can suck you so deep.” Nick’s obviously taking in my praise because he immediately deep throats Timmy, drawing another cry from the youngest of us. 

“And he tastes so fucking good, doesn’t he Niki baby?” My fingers are slick now, two of them slipping into Nick with shocking ease. Before my knuckles even butt up against him, he’s pushing back, moaning deep around Timmy’s erection, making Timmy whimper and squirm in an effort not to come. “Look at you, so open and wet for me. God, the way I’m going to fuck you Niki, I’m gonna have to carry you to bed after this.” I slip a third finger in, stretching, teasing, using my ring and index fingers to loosen him up while my middle finger rubs over his prostate. 

“Armie!” Nick cries out, head coming off of Timmy’s lap, moaning long and low as I continue to tease him. His hips twitch back helplessly towards my hand. He’s shaking with how bad he wants it.

“If you want my cock, you can’t leave Timmy out in the cold. Look at his cock, Niki. Isn’t it fucking perfect? Tastiest one I’ve ever had, his skin is so silky and he gets so pink when he comes. You gotta make him come, baby. He needs that pretty mouth of yours.” I slide a finger into the side of Nick’s mouth, tease over his tongue, feeling him pant and sigh before I remove it, guide his head back to Timmy’s lap. Timmy really does have a pretty cock. It’s of average thickness, and when it’s flaccid just slightly darker than his alabaster skin. But it’s long, with the tiniest hint of upward bend at the very tip when he’s turned on. Even I’ve been left begging for mercy when he fucks me.

I debate sliding a fourth finger into Nick but three slide easily, comfortably, so my cock will be a pleasant stretch with just a hint of pain to make him really feel it before he gives in and enjoys the ride.

Timmy’s fucking whimpering at this point as Nick has heeded my instructions and gone to sucking his cock with gusto. Timmy’s eyes are fluttering, his lips are twitching, features twisting as he tries to hold off his orgasm. He’s so young, I forget sometimes how sensitive I was at that age. And Timmy does have an excellent refractory period. Still, I’m not quite ready to let him come yet.

I let him squirm a little more while I slick my cock, pressing it against Nick’s softened, swollen hole.

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby?” I stroke the back of Nick’s neck, hoping that he can sense I want his confirmation before I actually enter him. It’s Nick, so of course he does. Timmy whines when Nick’s lips leave his cock but his hands are still in Nick’s hair, stroking, combing with just enough firmness to provide encouragement without force. 

It’s a fucking vision, Nick’s dark eyes wide and hazy with lust as they gaze up at me, his face turned to rest on Timmy’s thigh, his breath coming in short pants, lips still trying to provide little kisses to the base of Timmy’s cock. Timmy’s soft, short pubes pressed to his cheek. I grip the base of my cock, squeeze lightly to fight back some of the urge to fuck in too roughly, too desperately before I adjust my hand, swipe the big sticky head of my cock against his hole. I feel him squirm but his hips push back so I enter him in one long, smooth thrust.

“Oh fuck!” Nick shouts and I can feel him tense. I go to rub his belly, his hips, Timmy guiding his cock back between Nick’s pretty peach-tone lips when I realize the reason behind his exclamation wasn’t just the sudden invasion of my admittedly rather large cock. No, I could smell the hint of coffee and ammonia in the yellow stream leaking helplessly from his penis, swirling its way towards the drain.

“Niki!” Timmy realizing what’s going on must be what pushes him over the edge and he’s coming hard, thrusting into Nick’s mouth. Nick manages to suck him through it, swallow his come down, but when Timmy withdraws his cock to avoid oversensitivity, he’s almost immediately babbling.

“I’m sorry I--I didn’t realize how bad I had to go until the water was on me, and I just feel so full and, and…” He’s stammering, spiralling, and I wrap my arms around him, pull him up from his hands and knees so my chest is pressed along his back, holding him close as I bite down hard on his neck, suckling a dark mark into his golden skin.

“It’s okay, babe. It’s so sexy to see you lose control like this.” I whisper, sliding my mouth up to nibble his earlobe. His thighs are still trembling and his piss is escaping him in tiny gushes and spurts. His hole is tight around me but there’s plenty of lube, so I wrap my arms around him, hold our shoulders together as my hips pull back, growling softly then punching back into Nick harder, as deep as I can go, my hipbones slamming against his round ass as I stroke his cock firmly.

“Oh my God.” Nick whispers, his head lolling back on my shoulder while I bite at the side of his neck and a larger gush of golden liquid escapes his still hard cock.

“That’s it, babe. So good. My amazing, sweet boy.” I kiss the side of his neck. “I’m gonna fuck all that piss out of you and you’re gonna feel so good. Just let it happen, it’s gonna feel amazing.” I whisper to him as I pick up the pace of my thrusts. I’ve moved us slightly so Nick can lean forward, over the edge of one of our benches while I continue to plow into him, shivering at the way he tightens and flutters around me with every thrust. His cries when I hit his prostate echo around the tiled room. 

Now that he’s bracing himself, I grab hold of his hips, and allow myself to fall into the steady rhythm of fucking him, hard, deep. It’s something I don’t have to think too hard about, I can feel his reactions in the way his body movies, the tones and pitches of the moans and sighs he makes. My balls slap against his ass with every thrust, making the most obscene sound, and from the corner of my eye, I can see Timmy, already hard again and stroking his cock, studying the place where we’re joined, the reddened skin of Nick’s hole stretched tight around my pistoning cock. 

I think Nick’s cock is too hard for him to piss at this point, but I can feel him starting to squirm with the pressure of orgasm in the way he’s fluttering around me, the way his breathing gets pitchier, higher. Being inside him feels like heaven, and I wrap myself over his back, lick his shoulder, kiss the tender back of his neck.

“Just let it go, Niki.” I whisper to him. I can feel him still trying so hard to manage both his bladder and his orgasm, and with three firm thrusts directly to his prostate, I feel his body go slack and I drag him against me as he starts to flutter and squeeze.

It’s not cum that erupts first from his cock but a long, golden stream of urine until I feel the muscles of his body lock and convulse around me as he shouts, his orgasm overtaking him, thick streams of cum replacing the piss bursting from his cock. 

It’s too much for me to hold back and two more sharp thrusts in, and I bury myself as deep as I can, coming and coming as Nick's body continues to squeeze my aching cock.

When I finally settle back against my heels, feeling Nick’s body collapse against me, I reach around, play with his foreskin and the tender head of his cock, loving every tiny, desperate whimper as his bladder takes over, the rest of his morning relief flowing out over my fingers.

Timmy joins us, kneeling in front of Nick and letting him gently fall forward into his arms. Between the two of us, we support him through all the little aftershocks that still hit his body.

Timmy’s still hard but he seems to be more focused on Nick at this point, cooing to him and kissing his cheek, nuzzling against him. I shuffle a little closer, trying to stay inside Nick for as long as I can, loving the wet warmth of lube and my own release and knowing Nick’s enjoying it too from the way he just barely tilts his hips back.

When his ass settles in against my hips though, I wince slightly. I never peed this morning. I was so worried about finding Nick, it had slipped my mind, and now my bladder seems to recognize the relaxation in my body, and combined with the running water, I can’t believe how quickly the urge snuck up on me.

Nick is settled in so nicely between us. I really don’t want to slide out of him yet, but I’m not sure I can hold it much longer. Last night’s drinks, the coffee and juice at breakfast, it’s all pressing against my pelvic floor muscles and I can feel my whole body beginning to center around this one need.

My hesitation ends up making the decision for us when my bladder has had enough of my nonsense, and before I can fight it properly, I’m peeing, my stream flowing into Nick’s body, joining our still warm mix of cum and lube. I’m holding my breath. It feels amazing. Hot, relieving, and shockingly intimate, but I can also tell the exact moment Nick realizes what is happening.

“Oh, Armie.” He sighs softly, presses his hips back more, tilts so the urine I’m rapidly filling him with stays deep within him and I wrap my arms around his waist, stop fighting the desire to hold back and let go, swaying slightly with Niki held to me as I give in to one of my most base urges. It’s like I’m marking him somewhere most can’t, maybe no one ever has. I’m next to certain to this day, I’m the only person Nick’s ever let fuck him bare, both times we have now.

Timmy’s watching us curiously but I can see the moment he realizes what’s happening because a huge grin crosses his face as he watches my features progress through discomfort, surprise, relief, and finally bliss.

“Niki, when Armie’s filled you up, can you keep it inside you while I fuck you?” Timmy asks it so light, so sweet, so innocent that I nearly choke on my tongue. His smile is pure mischief and despite the fact that he’s the youngest of us, he can be easily the most shameless, the most bold when the mood strikes. It’s been a gift to watch the innocent, tender young boy I fell in love with in Crema mature and grow into this force of nature, wielding his sexuality and talent to bring the world to its feet the way I’ve always known he could. It’s part of why I love him so much.

My stream has finally died off and Nick moans softly when I start to pull out.

“Can you be a good boy for Timmy?” I ask him as he shifts, dropping to his elbows, then almost to his shoulders, keeping his ass high in the air. When we’re out of the shower, I know I’ll have to be kind to his knees as much as I am where I tied him last night.

“Uh-huh.” I can see him nod, sigh, his eyes flickering closed intermittently as he processes the sensation of being filled with my piss. Timmy slides into the position I was just in behind Nick, already hard and ready to go. I shake my head lightly when I see him go for the lube. No, between the lube, the cum, and the piss, I know Nick will take Timmy’s cock well. 

“Ready Niki?” Timmy whispers to him then slides his cock in, carefully watching Nick’s face. “How does that feel?” Timmy thrusts his hips a few times, slowly, letting Nick get used to the sensation, the feeling. I can see him shiver, wiggle his hips a little as each of Timmy’s thrusts gives an opportunity for my piss to leak down his thighs.

“Full, new. Intimate.” Timmy grins and begins to move more forcefully before finding an easy rhythm. My gorgeous boy fucks like he dances, instinctively, confident with a killer sense of rhythm and I can see Niki melting into the sensation, moaning and sighing as Timmy’s thrusts continue to gradually let my piss out of his hole, Timmy finally pulling Nick up to his hands and knees proper, pulls his cock out, slips two fingers into Nick’s hole as a steady stream of my piss escapes down his thighs, Timmy seeming to sense when the pressure of it all became a little much. 

When most of it has drained away, Timmy resumes his fucking, leaning down to moan into Nick’s hair, against his beautiful golden skin, his hand reaching around to find Nick’s cock. I know Timmy can make our new boy come again, and after a few lingering bites to Nick’s shoulders, Timmy’s thrusts slow but are more forceful, deep, slapping wet and loud against Nick’s round ass.

“ _Timothée_!” Nick cries out, his pronunciation perfect, the bastard, even as his cock pulses in Timmy’s hand. Timmy groans low, coming deep inside Nick, trying to bury himself in Nick’s hole, deep as he can, mingling our seed and marking Nick as ours. I get close again, joining their space to pet their backs, soothe their buzzing skin post-orgasm.

“Wait.” Nick says when Timmy’s about to pull out. “Don’t you have to pee too?” 

I have never before understood quite what it meant for a soul to sing, but seeing the way Timmy smiles, sees the way Nick actively encourages our little kink, I understand. His face is so open, so beautiful. He’s giving Timmy the same opportunities and pleasures he’s allowed me forever, treating Timmy like both his own person and an extension of me. How the fuck did I not figure out Nick belonged with us earlier?

“Hm, I suppose I do.” Timmy says lightly, wiggling his hips teasingly against Nick’s butt and they’re giggling even as I can see the desire in their eyes. They’re already so perfect together and I love it. I feel like it equalizes a little bit of all the time I got with Nick when we were younger.

I can see the exact moment Timmy let’s go. He’s so slender, so perfect, I can trace every muscle on his body, and when I see the ones in his groin go slack, I know he’s found relief even before his eyes close in bliss, head tipping back. Nick’s moan is low and he tilts his hips for Timmy the same way he did for me.

They’re a vision together. Timmy is so smooth, barely any body hair, skin the color of fresh milk, long curls, those kaleidoscope eyes of brown-hazel-green-gold, his bitten red lips. The elegant lines of his face, his cheekbones, his jawline, growing into his features, getting more devastatingly handsome every day. Nick’s muscles, lean, well defined, strong but not bulky. The distinct masculinity of his body hair and facial scruff offset by the sweetest, most glowing smile and elegant hands. And I’ve always been a big fan of his hips, the curve of them, his round, firm ass. It’s funny that’s the only area Nick is wider, but I love it.

Nick’s letting out the most contented little sighs and Timmy hums low, his stream likely tapering off by now. I know we need to wash, but I can’t help myself. When Nick manages to get to his feet, I slide to my knees behind him, pull him close.

“Armie!” It’s a yelp, more of a surprise than anything, before I bury my face between his fleshy cheeks, licking his hole as soon as I locate it, tasting the tang of Timmy’s urine, a bit of come, and _Nick_. Nick tastes amazing. “Armie.” He fusses again, and I glance up. He’s turning red all across his face and shoulders. I pull my mouth away from his delicious hole to reply.

“I’m a fucking pervert. You should know that by now, Delli Santi.” Nick laughs, the blush recedes and I grin before diving back in, licking Timmy’s piss out of him. I hold his thighs steady with my hands, knowing he’ll probably be weak with this about to be his third orgasm I’m trying to tease him towards.  Strong hands cover my own and I know Timmy is in front of Nick now, and judging by Nick’s moan, taking his cock in his mouth.

Nick shouts, his hands scrabbling to grip anywhere, but finding only us to lean into. I can sense his trepidation for only a moment before he sighs and lets us hold him, his hands tangling in Timmy’s hair, hips leaning back towards me, trusting us with his balance and weight.

We don’t try for anything crazy this time, I just know Nick has this last orgasm in him so I continue to lick and suckle and tongue his puffy little hole until I feel him shake, buttcheeks clenching as he lets out a long moan. I can hear Timmy’s happy noise at receiving a mouthful of Nick’s come.

Timmy holds firm to Nick’s hips as I shift up, sit on one of the benches, reaching out, drawing Nick towards me and into my lap. Timmy adjusts the shower settings until warm water is pouring over us.  It’s a slow, gentle process getting cleaned up. Nick is drowsy in my arms and Timmy is reverent in his actions to clean us both, all of us trading soft kisses. Timmy and Nick, me and Timmy, me and Nick. All of us when I draw Nick into a longer kiss and feeling left out, I suppose, Timmy comes in from the side, kissing where our lips are joined and making us all chuckle warmly.

When we’re finally clean, Nick is wobbly when he stands but stable enough on his feet for us to dry off and brush our teeth. I scoop him into my arms again when we’re done. I expect a protest but there’s none, just a happy sigh and a head on my shoulder.

Timmy joins me when I lay Nick on the bed. He crawls up to Nick’s face, whispers something to him in French that makes Nick smile before they trade soft kisses. I have work to do. Reaching into the bedside table, I find a variety of massage oils and lotions.  I settle on a CBD lotion for Nick’s knees, massaging into his skin, gently rubbing and stroking all around the edge of his patella. I apply the thickest layer there, my touch lighter here for the thinner skin as I rub it into his knees.

Nick’s practically half asleep but still managing to carry on a low conversation with Timmy in French and I love him all the more for his brilliance and that he has this thing he can share with Timmy that’s just for the two of them. I choose a soothing lotion with aloe and a light scent for his arms, running my hands along his skin, massaging in long strokes, over the delicate bones in his wrists, along his hairy forearms, and up to grasp and knead his biceps along with every other muscle in his arm.

When I’m done with his arms, his voice has started to fade off, and Timmy and I gently encourage him to lay on his belly so I can get his back and neck. I focus most on the tightness of his trapezius muscles, working them until they’re almost soft under my hands before treating his whole back to a slow, rhythmic stroking of my large hands. When my hands start to rub as the lotion dissipates, Nick is snoring softly into the pillow. Timmy’s sitting next to him with the most affectionate smile.

We tuck him in, I kiss his hair while Timmy kisses his cheek and we carefully grab fresh clothes and retreat from the room. We pull on our clean sweatpants, t-shirts in the hallway.

“He looks so beautiful when he’s asleep.” Timmy comments softly and I immediately hum my agreement as we make our way back to the main room. We clean up the kitchen, the table, put away leftovers, then make our way to the sofa. It’s just out of place based on the grooves in the carpet, likely moving when Nick tackled me into it earlier. I tug it back into place and drop onto the cushions. Timmy follows, crawling into my lap and straddling my hips.

“Are you okay?” I ask him, pulling my head back enough to look him in the eye. He nods quickly.

“Absolutely. I love having Niki with us. I’m just being a bit of a brat. I like all your attention on me.” Timmy gives a half-shrug in his wiggly, awkward way that comes out when he’s not sure if he’s explaining something the right way. He’s grinning though and I meet that cheeky smile with a soft laugh and a grin of my own.

“Ah, so it's my attention you want.” I appraise him, lips pursed to play at considering if I would give into his request before losing to my smile again, leaning in and kissing him deep. He tastes amazing, hints of Nick’s come still lingering beneath the toothpaste, plus Timmy’s own natural sweetness. Soon, we’re moaning into each other’s mouths and I stand, bringing Timmy up with me, arms around my neck, legs around my waist.

“I’m sure there’s something we can do to amuse ourselves while Niki naps.” I say lightly and I feel him grin, listen to his easy giggle as I carry him up to the loft, to our second bedroom, where all our toys wait.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, we will explore their toys when it comes time for me to write the next part. There will still be plenty of piss throughout, so don't think just because I'm bringing other kinks in, I'll be backing away from my watersports.


End file.
